


The Warriors that Built this Town

by bellexreve



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arago got kidnapped and his bunch of nerds went to save him, Chosen Ones, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), LITERALLY, Post-Season 2, Shiro is saved by the wrong paladins, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellexreve/pseuds/bellexreve
Summary: When their leader disappeared, the paladins desperately tried to find a way to find him- only that the black paladin they pull out of the portal isn't their leader.Shiro is saved by a group of paladins that doesn't listen to Allura and has never heard of the Galaxy Garrison before. Instead they follow Arago, who never takes his gloves off, and joke about their leader starting revolts across the universe.Team Voltron is slowly falling apart while a woman barely older than the paladins leads an uprising against prince Lotor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wie ein Astronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464021) by [bellexreve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellexreve/pseuds/bellexreve). 



> because somehow the thought of "what if Arago was kidnapped by the Galra" didn't leave my head and being in a fandom consisting of like 10 people thirsty for content only enables fic writing
> 
> fair warning right at the start: a lot of focus will be on OCs for plot reasons  
> Arago's first meeting with two of them can be found under the link above
> 
>  
> 
> the title has been taken from Imagine Dragons "Warriors"

Shiro watched in fascination as Arago was wrestled onto the couch. The other paladins watched it all happen, but didn’t get up to help either party, so he was content to do nothing about it.

“Oh, stop whining!”, Safiya chided as she pulled head into her lap to start plucking his eyebrows.

Shiro wondered when he had gotten so used to the plain _weirdness_ that was watching another team of paladins interact that this seemed like a logical conclusion- “Arago won’t let Safiya groom him, so she and Ondrej hold him down”. It wasn’t even like Arago _needed_ the grooming.

Still, the albino settled down after a few muttered curses and allowed Ondrej to pull his feet into the other’s lap. The others went back to what they were doing, too- Ignacio looked back down at what he was forming out of wire while leaning against Daria’s legs and Eileen continued to paint Allura’s nails a bright purple.

That must have been the thing that had thrown Shiro off balance the most- the way these paladins interacted with Allura and Coran. The Alteans were the ones with the most knowledge when it came to the lions and the Galra so it had been natural that they were the paladins’ leaders. But when they had pulled him out of that portal, they had looked to each other instead of them for answers while letting Slav run his calculations.

None of them treated Allura like a leader, sometimes not even like a princess, but even if she couldn’t hide the hurt of it all the time, Shiro had to admit that this Allura was freer- and it showed in the way she had let herself be pulled into the room, when by all means they still had to find a way to get their actual black paladin back.

It was hard to believe that this unruly bunch would listen to her anyway- no one except maybe Arago was out of their early 20’s and yet they exerted this aura of authority that only came with experience and thus refused to listen to someone with anything less, completely different from what Shiro was used to.

If Slav’s theory was correct- that Shiro had traded places with their black paladin- Shiro wondered how his team dealt with her. There was this unspoken _trust_ between the paladins that he couldn’t help but marvel at, the absolute faith that she was gonna be alright in an alternate dimension to the point that they started joking about what she was getting up to (though to be honest, the idea that she would single handedly start a revolt on a planet controlled by the Galra seemed a little farfetched).

Somehow Arago had managed to fall asleep, gently snoring as Safiya stowed away the pair of tweezers she had used. “Eileen?”, she asked gently, “Are you done with Allura’s nails?”

As Shiro watched how the girls started painting the sleeping man’s nails he thought that maybe he didn’t need to worry so much. Maybe it would be alright.

 

 

No matter what she said, this wasn’t going to be okay. This was a disaster in the making.

Lance could feel the anxiety spiking higher with every step Sabrina took. There was no place to hide on the bridge and try as they might, whoever was standing atop the gate couldn’t hide the glint of steel as they moved.

“What is she doing?”, Nyttara hissed next to him as she shifted her weight again and again, making him even antsier than Sabrina. Before he could think of a response though, a shot rang out.

There was a smoking hole next to Sabrina’s foot. _How_ she managed to not shrink back, to _stay so calm_ was a mystery to him, because instead of doing the logical thing like _running away_ , she put her hands on her hips and called: “Is that a way to greet a general?”

Suddenly Lance noticed the barrel he had overlooked as it shifted. He wanted nothing more than to run and get her to back away, but she just _kept on walking_.

“I am”, she called, as if it wasn’t invitation to be shot enough already, “Sabrina Valentinavna Schneider, general of the Rebellion under _Zaritsa_ Raya Fjordavna Allyenivna! If you still want to shoot, then _fire away_!”

She stopped with her arms spread wide open, at a distance at which at which absolutely no one could miss. There was a tense silence as they waited for the next shot that made Lance’s pulse skyrocket, but nothing happened.

Slowly the barrel disappeared and a voice called back: “What are the news from the hunt?”

“The deer escaped,” she answered, the same way she had wanted Nyttara to when the distress call had reached them.

The barrel disappeared from atop the gate. “Is the prey dead?“

“The lion is still lying in wait.”

Again nothing happened for a few moments, but then the gate slowly opened and Sabrina gestured for them to follow her.

“Your friend is very brave”, Nyttara muttered next to him. Lance couldn’t help but agree.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond the gate, a whole crowd had gathered, staring at the three of them, until Lance just wished for _anything_ to happen.

Nyttara next to him seemed to try and fold in on herself, which didn’t really help, considering she was a seven feet tall _Galra_. The only one who was calm was Sabrina, who had come to a stop and was staring back.

“So”, she broke the silence, “I was expecting your leader to come forward?”

The crowd shifted to let a figure step forward. “That… would be me.”

Lance did a double take. It was a girl, 16 _at most_ , trying to stand tall, but nervously wringing her hands. “I am Natalia Dimitrivna Allyenivna”, she introduced herself. “The only heir available at the moment. You uhm… you brought a Galra here?”

Lance heard Nyttara stop in her fidgeting, but didn’t dare sneak a glance at her, trying to look cool and composed to the rest of the crowd. Sabrina stirred from where she seemed to have frozen in place when Natalia had stepped forward, shifting to stand in front of the Galra.

“Nyttara was the one to contact the paladins of Voltron”, she explained, strangely calm where Lance had expected her to be defensive. “She requested our help in defeating prince Lotor after she defected from his troops.”

“How do you know she didn’t trick you into helping her kill all of us?!”, a voice from the top of the gate called.

“Why would a _space imperialist_ trying to _conquer planets by force_ even bother to learn the parole of a rebellion that’s been over for…” She stopped and turned to look at Natalia again. “Eighty years?”

Natalia corrected in a small voice: “A hundred and fourteen.”

“A century old parole then. Any other questions?”

No one said anything, a few people muttering amongst themselves, but Sabrina just clapped her hands. “Great. If I may butt in on your way of running things, Natalia, I propose that Lance here calls the rest of the paladins, while you start catching me up on everything?”

 

* * *

 

They were still standing at the bottom of the stairs when the others arrived. The castle was old and pretty rundown from a few centuries of no one living there on a regular basis, as Sabrina explained. It had already been abandoned for a long time when it became the Rebellion’s headquarters.

Honestly, Lance still felt confused about the whole thing. Sabrina had explained almost nothing when they had received Nyttara’s call, had only demanded that they go to Luuva right away after the Galra had answered the parole. She had been almost… passive after they had sorted out the confusion that followed Keith pulling her out of the portal to the astral realm in Shiro’s stead, quick to make a biting comment, but otherwise agreeable for the most part.

But nothing about her being a black paladin in another universe explained the portrait atop the stairs that was obviously _her_.

Not that she seemed bothered by it. “Alexei painted this?”

Natalia nodded, a little less nervous now. “Yes, he also painted one of Raya that hangs in the old Allyenov castle. There are also a few others in the parliament building.”

“Yeah, that does sound like him. By the way, what happened to Nikita’s leg?” Sabrina turned to look at Natalia, who just shook her head with a pensive expression. “I guess that was to be expected. It looked pretty bad when I last saw it.”

“That was a century ago”, Lance blurted out stupidly. “How the hell would you have even been here?!”

This of course, was the moment the others walked into the entrance hall.

“Lance! You could have warned us that they would shoot!”, Hunk yelled and _how_ did Lance forget to mention that?

“Hey, sorry man, I though they wouldn’t take you for a threat when they already let us in.” Lance knocked his shoulder into Hunk’s, about to make a joke, when he got distracted by Keith glowering at a young man. The fact that had followed them in while carrying a riffle _was a bit concerning_.

“ _Nikit._ ”

He broke eye contact to look towards Natalia at her pleading tone, huffing and leaving without a word. They all watched him leave in silence, the slamming of the door way too loud for the tense atmosphere.

“Lovely”, Sabrina commented, “Just what we need. A teenager that thinks he knows better.”

“You aren’t that much older than him”, Pidge argued, driving her wicked pointy elbow into Lance’s side when he tried to use her head as an armrest.

“Debatable. Natalia, did you already designate a room for briefings?”

Natalia was back at wringing her hands under their combined attention. “Most of everything was on the fly, to be honest. I tried getting the door to the old one open, but it won’t budge.” She pulled a key out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Sabrina.

“That shouldn’t be a problem”, Sabrina replied, taking it and starting to climb the stairs. “If you all would follow me.”

 

* * *

 

Somehow, Sabrina managed to wrestle the double doors open. It involved showing her weight against it while kicking at the bottom and if Hunk hadn’t caught her, she would have fallen flat on the floor when it swung open.

“Good to know some things never change. Thanks, Hunk.”

It seemed that the door lead to some kind of suite since there were two doors leading out from it on the other side. The furniture was covered by sheets, an easel left by the window to collect dust. The low table between the couches was uncovered, with pages scattered atop of it.

“I honestly assumed your grandmother would have cleared the whole place out”, Sabrina commented almost absentmindedly as they entered, carefully shifting through the papers once she stood next to the table. “A map of Alamat, our battle plan and the list of supplies… those are all pretty important historical documents now, right?”

Nyttara made a sound that sounded suspiciously like the one Pidge made when she saw some interesting device. It honestly made her whole story of defecting because the troops were destroying “ _all that history, can you believe it?!_ ” so much more credible.

Natalia nodded and started pulling down the sheets from the couches. “Raya copied them for the books, but aside from that most of this is pretty untouched.”

They all started to sit down around the table, so Lance thought it to be the perfect opportunity to say what he hoped everyone was thinking: “So, an explanation would be nice.”

“I agree. Your actions until now have been rather confusing.” Allura reluctantly sat next to Nyttara, who was still engrossed in whatever was on those papers. At least she didn’t mutter to herself as Hunk was prone to do.

Sabrina nodded and pulled open a discarded map to lay it on the table.

“Sure. Four years ago I was pulled into this world to fulfill an age old prophecy.”


End file.
